


neighbors know my name

by mandathegreat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Sex, Baker Katsuki Yuuri, Barebacking, Businessman Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandathegreat/pseuds/mandathegreat
Summary: Wallbanging (v.)Raucous sexual intercourse resulting in a bed headboard hitting the wall loudly and repetitively. Often a nuisance to people in adjacent rooms.Yuuri only knew his neighbor’s name because he heard a different person scream it every night.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 22
Kudos: 552





	neighbors know my name

**Author's Note:**

> lol its been like 3 years whaddup have an 10k excuse for porn

Yuuri only knew his neighbor’s name because he heard a different person scream it every night. He tried to ignore it, opening his phone to fuss around on the internet, send stupid pictures to Phichit on Snapchat, anything at all, to no avail.

“Viktor!” Oh, this time it was a man. How interesting. Yuuri took a second to realize that he was thinking about it again, picturing the man’s wild and apparently varied sex life, and he scowled at the noise, sighing as he heard the telltale  _ thump thump thump _ of the man’s hopefully fortified headboard as it began to crash into Yuuri’s bedroom wall.

Was he some kind of god? Maybe he was just easy, or like, really hot? He tried not to think about it, tried not to wonder what his mystery neighbor looked like naked, and wondered if it was possible to be annoyed and turned on at the same time.

Yuuri had never actually  _ seen _ the man, only heard his name, over and over again. But it was safe to say that “Viktor” was ruining his life.

He had moved in only one week ago, but from the second Yuuri had entered his new apartment in San Francisco, far away from everything he’d ever known, his noisy neighbor had never failed in keeping him awake. 

Yuuri had tried everything. Earplugs, sleeping pills--nothing helped him fall asleep. He had even started to dream about it.

He had been getting such little sleep that it was starting to affect his work. He was a fast worker normally, but under so much stress and such little sleep, he had begun to make tiny little mistakes in his baking--ones he hadn’t made in years, like mixing up salt and sugar, or adding baking powder instead of baking soda.

Yuuri loved making cakes, and he loved designing them. He owned the store with Phichit, practically his one and only friend in the state of California, and they were actually starting to gain a small following for their clever and Instagram-worthy designs. They couldn’t afford to lose it because Yuuri’s stupid wallbanging neighbor kept him awake into the early hours of the morning.

It was with this mindset that Yuuri decided to say something to his neighbor. He had gotten up early, the long day he had ahead of him meant that “Viktor” was in for a rude awakening that morning. At 5:30 AM, Yuuri knocked on his door. 

There was no answer. So he knocked again, and again. He heard shuffling on the other side of the door, a muffled voice, and then he finally came face to face with the infamous Viktor.

_ Oh shit. _ Yuuri thought, trying very hard not to let his mouth drop open. His neighbor--Viktor was the most attractive man Yuuri had ever seen. He had short hair so pale it almost seemed silver, and his blue eyes pierced into Yuuri’s, and he was shirtless by some miracle and covered in lean, beautiful muscle.

“Can I help you?” An annoyed, accented voice left his mouth.

“I’m your new neighbor, Yuuri.” He was surprised he didn’t stutter.

Viktor looked him up and down. “I’m Viktor. Did you need something? It’s really very early and you woke me up.”

Yuuri couldn’t help the bitter laugh that came out of his mouth, and when he met Viktor’s face again he looked somewhat confused.

Yuuri couldn’t stop the words coming out of his mouth. “I’m  _ sorry, _ I didn’t mean to  _ disturb your sleep _ , unlike you, who have been keeping me up every night with your very. Loud. Sex.”

Yuuri felt glorious for one minute at Viktor’s shocked face, before he watched it turn into a rather fake looking smile.

“It’s actually not very funny.” Yuuri spoke again, not even thinking. “I’m losing a lot of sleep because of you.”

Viktor’s smile remained plastered on his face. “Well, I didn’t know someone had moved in. I am very busy so when I am home I like to relax.”

That was him  _ relaxing? _

“If it pleases you,  _ Yuu _ ri, I can try and move my activities elsewhere, but I’m not going to apologize for making love.” Viktor’s voice was challenging.

Another laugh made its way out of Yuuri.

“What’s so funny? Did I miss the joke?” Viktor’s smile fell a little bit.

“Oh, it’s, well. I would hardly call that making love.” Yuuri felt his face turning redder by the second, but he knew he was right. Or maybe he didn’t. He hoped for the moment that his virginity wasn’t showing.

Yuuri sort of expected his neighbor to be angry with him, but a different kind of smile crept up his face, and he leaned in closer to him.

“Fine. I didn’t want to offend you, but you’re right. I like to  _ fuck _ . Are you satisfied?” 

“Sure. Whatever.” Yuuri said, half offended and half extremely turned on.

It was Viktor who laughed then. “Are you sure? Because you seem pretty unsatisfied. I can probably help with that.” He said, as he looked Yuuri up and down.

Oh god. Was he hitting on him? Yuuri felt his whole body heat up as he tried not to imagine being the one screaming Viktor’s name. He had to get out of there, and fast. He panicked, voice half joking and half out of breath as he answered:

“Um, no, that’s fine. Just keep it down or I’ll call the cops!” He said frantically, running back to the safety of his apartment and sliding down his front door to the ground.

“Fuck.”

…

There were no sounds making their way into Yuuri’s apartment that night. He was able to get a good night’s sleep, and the next day, he went into the store feeling refreshed, telling Phichit all that had happened since he threw Yuuri out of the store to get some rest. 

“So, let me get this straight,” Phichit--baker, purveyor of YouTube drama channels, and Instagram superstar, said, all while piping in the ears of their best-selling poodle cupcakes. “Your super hot, sex god neighbor might have hit on you, and you threatened to  _ call the cops _ on him?”

Yuuri looked up at him, losing his will to whip anymore merengue into existence. “Sort of? I don’t know, Phichit. I panicked.”

“Clearly.” He responded, deadfaced. “I mean, he sounded like sort of a jerk, so maybe it’s not worth the overwhelming hotness this guy apparently has.” 

“Of course it’s not. I--I haven’t even dated anybody since we graduated culinary school. Why would I go for the wallbanger?” Yuuri said, feeling the heat rise up to his cheeks again now that he had a face to go with the name. 

“Dunno. Maybe he could help you with your virginity problem.” Phichit said, smiling deviously behind his piping bag.

“Phichit! It’s not a problem. Or a...choice. It just is.” Yuuri sighed, resigned. He began to mix again.

“I know, Yuuri.” Yuuri watched as the light of an idea reached Phichit’s eyes. “You know what we should do?”

“What?”

“We should give him some wallbanging of our own!”

Yuuri dropped the spoon into his merengue. “What!?” 

“Oh, come on! He deserves a taste of his own medicine.” Phichit exclaimed, licking off a dollop of frosting from his little finger.

“Mmm. That’s so good, Yuuri. I am an amazing baker.”

…

Which is how Yuuri found himself having a sleepover with his best friend, at the age of twenty-four. They had crept into Yuuri’s bedroom and onto the bed, Yuuri almost chickening out three times before he allowed Phichit to utter a sound.

“Oh, Yuuri.” Phichit was overdramatic on a bad day, but he was in his prime that night. He moaned with everything he had, turning the tips of Yuuri’s ears a bright red. To his knowledge, no one had ever moaned his name before. He bounced on the bed, listening to Phichit’s cries, which were becoming more and more creative.

“Oh yeah, give it to me baby!” Phichit actually had the gall to bang his fists against the well-abused wall connecting his room to Viktor’s.

Yuuri watched Phichit stand up on the bed, saying things that would make his grandmother cry, holding in his giggles.

“Harder, daddy!” Phichit moaned, and Yuuri spanked him, letting out a whispered “Oh, come on,” because, really, who said shit like that?

He let Phichit continue for a few moments before he was wrenched up to standing, both of them now jumping on Yuuri’s creaky bed. 

They hid their laughs as Phichit continued to make horrible, fake porn sounds, and Yuuri felt his hands move of their own accord to smack his own ass, the sound hitting sharp.

There may have been several more smacks, and Yuuri forgot how to be embarrassed as they faked the most intense orgasms they could muster, collapsing in a pile of giggles.

It was the best night Yuuri had had since he moved to California.

…

The next morning, a note was slipped under his door. In neat, somewhat blocky handwriting, were the words:

_ Consider us even. You kept me up with those fake moans. _

Viktor. Yuuri felt his cheeks go red. So he’d heard after all. Yuuri had sort of hoped that he was out the night before, and missed their silly game. But, Viktor’s smug response made Yuuri fume. How could he even tell? He scribbled his own note:

_ So sorry _ _ for keeping you up. _

He slipped it under Viktor’s door as he went on his way to work.

But when he returned, flour in his hair and exhausted, a new note awaited him:

_ No, listening to you was quite enjoyable. Your moans were as cute as you are.  _ _ ❤︎ _

And Yuuri promptly ignored  _ that,  _ as well as everything it implied. 

…

It was then and only then that Yuuri began to have a problem. Viktor was _ everywhere _ . There were a million people in San Francisco, so why did he have to keep seeing his stupid, wallbanging  _ beautiful  _ neighbor?

First it was the supermarket. Yuuri was a penny pincher, that’s for sure, but he allowed himself the luxury of buying nice food. So he shopped at the pretty, organic-food boasting store for all his groceries. As much as he loved baking, he couldn’t eat the delicious treats he made without gaining a ton of weight, so he picked out healthy groceries, carefully thinking over what he could cook. It was then that he saw Viktor, of all people, browsing through the pasta section. 

He kept his distance. After the stunt he and Phichit had pulled, embarrassment clouded his features. What could he even say? He pretended to browse the rice selection, while looking over Viktor’s body, silently admiring his broad back and tapered waist. He was wearing a thin sweatshirt and track pants that fit his behind so well that Yuuri thought he might have been sewn into them.

And he spent the next few moments wondering why his life had become so strange, when his thoughts were interrupted by an older man falling to the ground. 

Yuuri had read once that in emergency situations, most people do one of two things:

  1. They stand completely still unless instructed otherwise. 
  2. They immediately jump into action.



Clearly Yuuri was in the first group, because he watched as Viktor rushed to the man’s aid, turning him on his back and checking to see if he was breathing. He vaguely registered a woman calling 9-1-1 as Viktor performed CPR on the man, who had lost consciousness. 

He sort of stood there until the paramedics arrived, and the man was brought away. The chaos died down a little bit, and Yuuri found that he was able to move again. Before he exited the aisle, a voice called out to him.

“Yuuri?” It was Viktor.

“Oh, hi, um, Viktor.” He smiled, sheepishly. “You did good, with that guy.” Yuuri mentally slapped himself in the face.  _ Super eloquent, dumbass. _

“Oh, thanks. I know CPR, so it was the least I could do.” He shrugged, and Yuuri mumbled a hasty goodbye before he could say anything else that was equally ridiculous.

And he realized that he couldn’t even hate his stupid, unfairly sexy wallbanging neighbor, because he was a fucking  _ good person. _

…

The next time Yuuri saw Viktor, it was entirely the fault of a poodle. 

Yuuri loved poodles, and as much as he wanted a new dog, he wasn’t quite over the death of his beloved Vicchan. But, in his precious free time, when the weather wasn’t foggy, Yuuri would hang out in a park well-frequented by dogs and their owners, and he’d browse Pinterest for cake designs and cupcake flavors that he could discuss with Phichit. 

The dog park was his happy place. No accidentally reaching for a burning hot pan without an oven mitt, no wallbanging neighbor to bother him--Although, he had to admit that ever since Yuuri had asked, there had been no more wallbanging. That was considerate of Viktor, who maybe was a good person who just happened to like getting laid, and well, Yuuri wouldn’t know, so who was he to judge?

Oh shit. He was thinking about him again. He searched around, looking for anything to think about but Viktor, when a large pile of brown fur bounded over to him, sniffing his kneecaps like a treat would appear, and Yuuri was filled with childish joy. He was chosen by a good boy. A very good boy.

He continued to baby-talk the poodle, who looked so much like Vicchan that it almost hurt to reach out and scratch behind his ears. The dog made sounds of enjoyment, licking Yuuri’s hands when he released them from the curly fur.

He vaguely registered someone coming to retrieve the poodle, not realizing who it was until he heard a familiar voice scold the dog.

“Makkachin.  _ Nyet. _ What did I say about running so far ahead?” Viktor was the owner of this beautiful boy?  _ Of fucking course _ , Yuuri’s mind supplied.

“Viktor?” Yuuri felt his lips speak the name.

“Oh! Hello Yuuri! I’m sorry if my Makkachin caused you any trouble.” Viktor was sheepish, one hand reaching up to fix wind-blown (perfect) hair. Yuuri almost didn’t respond, too busy looking at him in his well-fitting suit to notice he was apologizing.

“Oh, um, that’s okay. I’m used to poodles taking detours--mine used to do that too.” He stroked Makakchin’s ears again.

Viktor lit up. “You have a poodle too? Oh, what’s his name?”

Yuuri felt his own face fall. “It was Vicchan, but, he passed away a few months ago.”

Yuuri watched as Viktor’s heart shaped smile comically fell. “Oh no! That’s horrible, Yuuri. Well, I guess you’ll just have to come over sometime and play with Makkachin.”

Yuuri couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. “Yeah--I’d like that.” 

His phone buzzed with a text from Phichit, in all caps:

_ BREAK’S OVER YUURI. SOS A SOCCER MOM IS IN HERE.--P _

“I gotta go back to work.” Yuuri said, as he stood up from his bench. 

“Wait!” Viktor said as he lightly grabbed Yuuri’s arm. “I, um. Look, our first meeting wasn’t so great, and I think it’s my fault. To be honest, I had been having a bad couple of days and I took it out on you. I’m sorry that I was a jerk. I really didn’t know that anyone had moved in next door.” He didn't meet Yuuri’s eyes all the way.

“That’s okay, Viktor. Um, I was out of line too, and keeping you up the next day was pretty petty. So, maybe we could just start over?”

Yuuri tried not to laugh at the look of relief on Viktor’s face. “Yes! Hello, I’m Viktor Nikiforov. Nice to meet you.” He extended his hand.

“Katsuki Yuuri. Likewise.” They shook before parting ways.

Yuuri walked rather briskly back to the bakery, where Phichit was taking down requests from the aforementioned soccer-mom, trying to explain that a gluten-free  _ and _ dairy-free cupcake platter would be like eating a hockey puck made of grass and would ruin a child’s birthday party, without being rude about it. 

He didn’t have time to think about anything else, so he got to work.

…

It was a blissful couple of hours, not thinking of anything but ratios of cake to frosting, but then he and Phichit closed the store, and Yuuri looked at his phone. Now that he got a surname out of him, Viktor seemed to have followed him on Instagram and added him on Facebook. 

He accepted and followed back, telling Phichit the new update on his wallbanger situation.

Phichit, of course, teased him relentlessly. “The start of a beautiful relationship in 2020. Mutual followers.”

Yuuri shrugged it off. Viktor didn’t seem to be the type of person that was going to settle down and date people, and especially not people like Yuuri. Why would he, when he could have anyone?

…

In October, San Francisco was in the middle of their Indian Summer. It grew to be almost ninety degrees, and Yuuri, on his rare afternoon off, had nothing better to do than plop down next to his fan and scroll through his Instagram feed.

Viktor was pretty active online. He worked for some kind of tech startup (Yuuri found this out by stalking his Facebook) and had about 10,000 Instagram followers for no other reason than for being hot and having a cute dog.

He scrolled through Viktor’s feed a lot more than he’d care to admit. But, today, a beautiful Makkachin was posted wearing goggles.  _ Goggles! _ Yuuri  _ had _ to like it. It was important.

About thirty seconds later, he got a notification.

v_nikiforov sent you a message.

_ Isn’t Makka so cute today?! We’re going to the beach :) _

Yuuri responded.

_ Sounds nice. _

_ Yuuuuuri, wanna come along? It’s such a nice day. _

They had hardly seen each other since they decided to “start over,” almost two weeks ago. Viktor was being so nice now, and that almost scared him more than when he was Yuuri’s asshole neighbor. Then, he was sexy, but they had a distance between them that was uncrossable. Now, however, Yuuri could feel a pull, felt the need to reach out and touch the other like he hardly ever had before. It was too much--Yuuri had never felt the pull of pure  _ want _ so strongly.

_ I wouldn't want to impose on your quality time… _

_ Oh, please do! He’ll love someone else to play with. _

Yuuri smiled as he typed.

_ Okay, when do we leave? _

Ten minutes later, him, Viktor, and Makkachin were on the L train to the beach. 

…

The beach was crowded, but they found a spot to lay down two towels and Makka’s bowl of water. Yuuri watched as Viktor peeled off his shirt like hot guys do in movies, and wondered if his heart had always been so audibly loud.

“Yuuri? Will you put sunscreen on my back?” Viktor asked, and turned around, revealing the expanse of his strong back, inviting Yuuri to touch him and--

Yuuri briefly considered dropping dead before scrambling to pick up the bottle. He knew it was cold as he made contact with Viktor’s skin, but he delighted in the yelp that came out of the other man. Makkachin ‘boof-ed’ at his surprised noise, and Yuuri couldn’t help laughing as he continued to spread the lotion across broad shoulders.

Viktor’s laugh shook his whole body. He turned to Yuuri, smile outshining the sun, and said, “My turn!”

“Oh, no no it’s okay, I’ll just--” 

“Yuuri. UV rays are damaging. Shirt off.” Viktor challenged him, knowing he was right. Yuuri shrugged off his shirt, blushing to the tips of his ears.

“I should be finE--” He practically shrieked as the cold lotion made contact with his back. But even with the cold lotion, he couldn’t ignore the sensation of Viktor’s hands on his skin.

He kept talking, trying not to be the weirdo popping a boner at the beach. 

“I grew up by the ocean. I’m glad I moved to a place where you can still see the water.”

Viktor stopped his ministrations on his back, now moving to cover his chest in SPF. He looked up at Yuuri. “In Japan?”

“Yeah, a small town called Hasetsu. It was always popular for the hot springs, but many people came down for the beaches, too.”

“That sounds so nice! I grew up in Saint Petersburg, so we mostly saw the Neva, or the sea, sometimes. But it’s a little too cold for swimming. We went ice skating on lots of frozen ponds, though.”

“Oh, no way! We had a rink at home. I always loved it, as a kid. I don’t skate nearly enough anymore.”

Viktor smiled. “We should go! It’d be fun.”

Makkachin boofed. 

Viktor laughed. “Oh, you want attention, don’t you my sweet baby boy.” He patted him on his fur, and then the dog began to wag his tail rapidly, getting sand all over the both of them before he made a beeline for the ocean.

…

By the time they returned, sandy and wet, to their apartment building, Yuuri realized he was in deep shit. He  _ liked _ Viktor.

…

VN: Work is so boring today….

YK: I literally have no idea what you do, lol

VN: lol, I am the VP of a tech company--we make software for training and physical therapy used for athletes and dancers and stuff

YK: oh wow... I used to dance a lot. Ballet, mostly.

VN: really??? WOW! I’d love to see you dance, Yuuuuuri. 

YK: um, maybe someday

…

YK: Are you home?

VN: Yeah, why?

YK: I made too much food for dinner. You hungry?

VN: Yeah, I haven’t had time to eat.

YK: Come over?

VN: :) on my way

…

In November, Starbucks started selling peppermint mochas again, ruining Yuuri’s diet once again. He’d been making trips to the coffee shop nearly daily to get his fix of probably-too-early holiday cheer. 

Viktor had finally revealed a huge flaw to his personality: He hated peppermint.

“What do you mean, you hate it?” Yuuri exclaimed, walking through the dog park with Viktor and Makka, coffee proudly in hand.

“It’s disgusting. It tastes like burning dry ice and it's far too sweet.” He made a face, like it smelled horrible.

“How dare you insult peppermint! Your birthday is on Christmas!” 

“Russians don’t even do Christmas on December 25th.” Viktor smirked.

“So your calendar and your taste buds are wrong.” Yuuri said, innocently smiling.

“Apparently.” Viktor rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe peppermint is the hill you’re going to die on.”

And it was. But, whenever Yuuri had to get to the bakery super early, on his first break he always found the sweet, sweet concoction waiting for him at the counter.

...

By December, spending time with Viktor was beginning to feel like second nature. It’s like he had always belonged there, sneaking into the shop to buy a cupcake that Phichit ordered him to post on Instagram before he could eat it.

Viktor fit into his life well, and that made Yuuri happy--he couldn’t remember a time when he’d been so at ease. It’s just--Viktor was so  _ thoughtful  _ and  _ charming _ and--

“He wants to bang you,” Phichit said, scooping frosting into a piping bag.

“Peach!” Yuuri exclaimed, feeling the tips of his ears go red, “He’s my friend, like you’re my friend.”

Phichit rolled his eyes. “Yuuri, I love you, but I don’t look at you like I want to devour you, sweetie.”

“Take that back!” Yuuri gasped, because the words  _ Viktor  _ and  _ Devour _ in the same sentence really made him feel very...hot. 

“Oh come on, Yuuri. It’s not a bad thing. All I’m saying is that Viktor is interested in you, and you’re clearly hung up on him too. I don’t get why you won’t make a move.” He put the bag of frosting on the counter for Yuuri to use.

Yuuri hesitated. “I...of course I like him, and maybe sometimes I think he might like me, but he’s so much more experienced than me, Peach. What if I’m a huge disappointment to him? I’m awkward and shy and--”

“And Viktor already knows that about you, and he still likes you. I know I said he wants to bang you, but sex isn’t everything, Yuuri. If sex was all Viktor cared about, he’d still be abusing your bedroom wall every night. But instead he’s watching bad movies with you.”

Yuuri laughed. He supposed Phichit had a point. Viktor and him had been staying up late on Yuuri’s shitty couch, watching every single Sharknado movie until they were out of breath from laughter.

“You see, you’re thinking about him right now. Come on, just ask him for a coffee, Yuuri.”

…

Ever since Phichit had put the idea in his mind, Yuuri couldn’t stop imagining what it’d be like to date Viktor. The more he thought about it, not much would change. They would still eat together, go places together, play with Makka together, hang out with their friends together--

The only thing that would be different is that Yuuri would be allowed to reach over and touch that beautiful face. He’d be able to run his fingers through silky hair, and slide his hands down toned, smooth skin.

And Viktor would be allowed to touch him too, to hold him in his arms, to kiss his lips and his neck and--

“Yuuuuuuri! I want Mexican food, come with me?” Viktor’s voice rang out from behind his front door.

Yuuri turned beet red. He had totally just been fantasizing about him--of course Viktor would show up at that precise moment.

“Y-yeah, sure, be right out.” Yuuri splashed some water on his flushed face, made sure he wasn’t covered in any flour, and willed his fantasies away for the moment. He opened the door, seeing Viktor’s heart-shaped smile.

“Hi,” Viktor said, leaning on the door frame, dressed casually and looking effortlessly chic as ever. 

“Hey,” Yuuri could feel the tension crackling between them like a live wire, but that was nothing new. 

...

“The last time I went to Saint Petersburg, all I wanted was a burrito. San Francisco has ruined me, I’m no longer Russian.” Viktor lamented, although he practically moaned at the taste of his food.

_ Stop thinking about Viktor moaning _ .

“It's not your fault that burritos are so good. I’ve never had borscht but I’m gonna guess a burrito is better than borscht.” Yuuri took a sip of his margarita.

“Burritos are way better than borscht.” Viktor agreed, faking somberness.

Yuuri laughed. “Americans try to do sushi or katsudon, and it’s...wrong. But, sometimes I go through Japantown just to hear people talk similarly to home.”

“Do you miss it? Hasetsu?” 

“Yeah. I haven't been back in almost 6 years now. But my whole life is here now. Maybe one day the store will be established enough that we can take a vacation.”

“I hope you can! A toast, to going home soon and drinking vodka and sake.” Viktor lifted his margarita.

“We’re drinking tequila, Viktor.” Yuuri rolled his eyes, but clinked their glasses together anyway.

…

The end of the night found them walking up to their apartment and saying goodbye with a hug and tequila-induced giggles, Yuuri laughing even more as he heard Viktor loudly greet Makkachin through the walls of his apartment.  _ Dork. _

He checked his phone as he entered his own apartment, it was only 10:00, and he wasn’t even tired, high off of Viktor’s smile and the smell of his cologne lingering on his shirt from when they hugged each other goodbye. He took a shower and brushed his teeth, humming softly to himself as he entered his bedroom.

Yuuri found himself staring at his appearance in his bedroom mirror. He ran his fingers through damp strands of his hair, imaging the fingers were someone else’s.

He pulled, just creating a little friction, not noticing the small moan of pleasure he let out. It seemed his fantasies from before dinner were resurfacing. Most of the time Viktor was sweet, but Yuuri remembered those first days of living in his apartment, the  _ sounds _ that used to come through the walls. Those rough sounds, the smack of skin on skin and gasps of pleasure.

Viktor, while sweet, had layers to him. If Yuuri desired it rough and hard, he was certain Viktor would oblige him. Actually, he was almost certain Viktor preferred it that way.

He let his hands travel down from his hair to caress his jawline, before shaving two of his own fingers in his mouth, moaning around them, seeing how he looked with his mouth full of something, wishing that something was Viktor’s fingers, or even better, his cock. His tongue teased the fingers, getting them nice and wet, pushing them deeper in, until he was gagging on them, pulling them out to trail wetness down his neck, imagining the hickies and the little marks that would scream  _ mine  _ to anyone that saw him. He went further down, teasing his nipples until he gasped, happy that he was too lost in fantasy to dress himself after his shower.

He finally pulled away his gaze from the mirror, and moved towards his bed, grabbing his bottle of lube before throwing himself down on the sheets, as if Viktor was so impatient for him that he couldn't wait any longer to see him spread out like a buffet for him to caress and touch.

At the first touch of his hard, leaking cock, he cried out. Viktor would take his time, would tease him until he was begging.

“Please...ah...V-viktor…” He moaned as he stroked himself, slowly, and then gaining speed.

“Need more...Viktor please,” He begged for fantasy Viktor to give him what he really wanted, and he could almost hear it, the ‘ _ what do you want, Yuuri?’  _ in a voice deepened by lust.

“Want...your cock, please. I need, oh fuck, need it now.” And Yuuri knew that Viktor needed it too, needed him, needed to be in him, so he lubed up his fingers, driving two inside himself without hesitation, groaning as he searched for his sweet spot, his other hand coming back to stroke his cock again.

The fingers weren’t enough, they were a vicious mockery of what he wanted inside him, and yet he continued to fuck them up into himself, adding a third finger, only able to moan out little “ah, ah, ah” sounds at every thrust of them inside him, or the beginnings of Viktor’s name over and over again. He was so lost in the fantasy he thought he could hear Viktor moaning Yuuri’s name as well, but that only spurred him on.

Soon, far too soon, he felt that coil of pleasure tighten up inside of him.

“Oh, oh god, Viktor, gonna come. Will you come for me too?” He cried out, and before he could even think about it, he was coming in long spurts on his chest. As he came down from the high, he lay on the bed, panting and wondering if he’d ever have the courage to make his fantasy a reality.

Even though he didn’t want to, he got up to clean himself off. He looked into his mirror, still quite flushed as he wiped away his come off of his stomach. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants, and went into the kitchen to chug a glass of water. The oven clock was nearing midnight, so he figured he should figure out a way to sleep when he heard three quick knocks on his door.

Who would be knocking this late? He padded barefoot to his front door, opening it to reveal Viktor, hair a mess, looking wild-eyed.

Yuuri could feel himself flush from head to toe as Viktor walked passed him into his living room. He shut the door, and turned around to face him.

“Hi.” Yuuri said, quiet.

Viktor’s gaze burned when he met his eyes. He walked up close to Yuuri, pushing him against the wall so there was hardly any distance between them.

“Yuuri. Didn’t you get your revenge on me once already?” Viktor asked, voice more gravelly than normal.

“Revenge? What are you talk--”  _ Oh shit. _ He had totally just wallbanged Viktor. With his own fantasy about Viktor.

Viktor groaned. It was borderline sexual. “Yuuri, my Yuuri. You’re torturing me. All I wanted to do as I heard you was run in here and fulfill your desires. Until I heard them I wasn’t completely sure that you wanted me.”

“I do want you, Viktor.” And that was all that Viktor needed to hear before his lips met Yuuri’s in a wicked kiss, one that had them both moaning because it felt so perfect to be finally kissing each other. Yuuri’s arms instinctively wrapped themselves around Viktor’s neck and Viktor’s hands were on his waist and in his hair and Yuuri could do this forever, or at least until he ran out of air. 

When they did eventually pull away, it was only for a gasp of breath as they both dove in again, this time with more ferocity, grabbing at each other and feeling the sweet sweet friction of each other's thighs in between their legs. As they pulled back for more oxygen, Viktor began to trail his lips down to peck at Yuuri’s jawline, then down to the column of his neck, beginning to suck a mark into it. 

And suddenly Yuuri thought about what they were doing and how, if he didn’t stop him, Viktor would gladly fuck him all night.

Even though that thought was tempting, he grabbed Viktor’s shoulders and created some distance between them again. Viktor took a few steps back and looked at him, expression confused.

“Viktor, this is great, and I really liked it, but don’t you think we should talk?” Yuuri said, moving to sit on his shitty couch where they watched every Sharknado movie.

Viktor nodded, sitting down next to him. “You’re probably right. Sorry for jumping you like that--”

“No, no, that was great, please jump me all the time!” Said Yuuri, way too fast. Viktor snorted.

“It’s just, I don’t know what your expectations are. For this. I don’t think I am the kind of person who can be a friend with benefits, or a casual hook up, or even be able to share you at all. If I want you I want all of you, Viktor, Sharknado marathons and sex and taking Makka to the beach. Now please say something because I’m gonna throw up.”

Viktor laughed, which Yuuri guessed was a good thing? 

“Yuuri, I literally have been in love with you since you yelled at me at 5 in the morning seven months ago.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, uh, I don’t think I could share you with anyone, either,” Viktor said. “To be completely honest, I thought that maybe you were uncomfortable with sex, or maybe you never wanted to have it, and I was okay with that. I just wanted you. I was looking for a way to tell you, and, well, you just gave me one heck of a confidence boost.” 

Yuuri laughed. To think a former wallbanger would be okay with never having sex, as long as he could be with Yuuri. That was really sweet. 

“Well, to clear that up, I do want sex. But I’ve, uh, never had sex.” He was relieved that it was out in the open.

“Really? I’m not exactly proud that I listened to you touching yourself, but it definitely sounded like you knew what you were doing.”

Yuuri sputtered. “I know what I like! You--I like you. I want you, and I love you too, Viktor.” Yuuri said, flushing from head to toe. God, he was embarrassing. 

Viktor’s smile was comically large on his face before he pulled Yuuri into a much tamer kiss.

Yuuri sighed as he looked at the oven clock. It was almost 1. “Sleep with me?”

“Yuuri, I mean, while I’d love to, don’t you think--”

“No, I mean, sleep with me. In my bed tonight. I’m exhausted and happy and I want to be close to you.” Yuuri said, only to yawn in agreement.

“Oh. I’d really like that.” Viktor said, and Yuuri could see a hint of pink on his cheeks.

He pulled up his phone to text Phichit.

YK: I have a feeling I’m going to need the morning off tomorrow.

PC: YOU GO GLEN COCO *eggplant* *eggplant* *eggplant* *water droplets*

Yuuri snorted. He grabbed Viktor’s hand and led him to the bedroom.

He thought it might be awkward to share a bed with another after so long sleeping alone, but instead, in Viktor’s embrace, he drifted off to sleep peacefully.

…

Even in his sleep, Viktor was an octopus. That was Yuuri’s first coherent thought as he woke up with Viktor’s every limb flung around him. He giggled, because, despite Viktor’s ridiculousness, Yuuri wouldn’t have it any other way. The laugh must have stirred the sleeping man, because he began to shift slightly, the tiniest bit of stubble scratching against Yuuri’s chest as Viktor untangled himself a little bit,

“Morning.” Viktor mumbled, half asleep. He moved up to kiss Yuuri, and before they knew it, they were making out all over again, morning breath be damned. 

It was lazy, not building up to more, and Yuuri almost thought he could fall asleep again, when he heard Viktor speak.

“I’m really happy, Yuuri.” Viktor smiled.

“Me too, Viktor.” He reached out to caress his cheek, thinking that was the end of it, but Viktor continued.

“I wasn’t happy for a long time. I moved to America for this job, and I do love my job, but, I didn’t know a single person. Besides Makka. Most of my friends live in Europe. It was like all I ever did was go to work and come back home. I didn’t enjoy my life. I couldn’t remember what it felt like to be happy, or hopeful, or anything at all.”

Yuuri nodded. He wasn’t exactly a stranger to that feeling.

“And I finally got the guts to talk to my friend, Chris, about it, and he suggested that I...just try to fuck my way through it. It was what he did when he was sad. I should have known that his advice wouldn’t work for me, but I did try, for a while. And, in the beginning, sure, it was fun. Sex is generally fun. But, I realized I couldn’t fill the gaps in my heart that way. That wasn’t the kind of love I needed. It wasn’t love at all. It had been so long since I had felt cared for at all.”

“Viktor, I--”

“And so I’m feeling pretty down on myself, and I’m not sure what to do, and I wake up one day to these super persistent knocks on my door at 5 in the morning.”

Oh. Yuuri moved to sit up against his headboard. 

“And I see the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, and he tells me that I’m being a jerk, which I knew, and that I'm not making love, of all things. Which I also knew. And that hurt my feelings, so I was really unkind to you the first day we met. And when I realized that, I realized that I needed to make a change in my life.”

“You did?” Viktor sat up as well.

“It started small. I spent more time trying to do things I like. I went to the park more with Makka, went skating again, I even invited Chris to California for a few days, and we went around like tourists. I called my parents. We have plans to spend New Years together in Saint Petersburg.”

“That’s amazing.”

“And, I kept running into you, who enacted revenge on me, and then allowed us to start over. Who loves poodles, and the beach, and bakes cupcakes, and despite your love for peppermint which is terrible, was probably sent by fate or heaven or something to show me that love is everywhere.” Viktor grabbed his hand.

“Even Sharknado marathons?” Yuuri asked, and Viktor laughed. 

“Especially Sharknado marathons.”

…

Phichit texted him while Viktor had run to his apartment to change clothes.

PC: you alive? can u walk lmao?

YK: we didnt have sex. but we kissed.

PC: like a regency era love story ugh but like pls get him naked soon

YK: okay fine. You good at the store?

PC: guang hong and leo came in to help, were ok

YK: ugh, can we hire them soon?

PC: actually, i think we can! Will talk later, go get smashed kthxbye

YK: :p

Viktor walked back into Yuuri’s apartment, smile on his face. “Okay, I showered, Makka has been walked, and now I’m all yours.” He sat next to him on the couch.

_All mine_ _all mine all mine all_

Yuuri let his eyes meet Viktor’s blue gaze. God he was so handsome and sweet and  _ he loved him _ . What was he waiting for? He could do this, he could seduce him if he wanted to. And he wanted to.

“Uh, Viktor?”

“Yes?”

“I know I told you to go change your clothes, but to be honest I really think you should just take your clothes off.”

_ Oof too much too much _

“Yuuuuuuri.” Viktor said, absolutely smitten. He was also, uncharacteristically, flushed to his ears. “I feel like I’m seeing a whole new side of you!”

“Nope, nope, I can’t seduce anyone, I’m living in a cave from now on alone and--” Yuuri really had no choice but to stop his mental breakdown, as Viktor did, slowly, pull his shirt over his shoulders, leaving that absolutely unfairly muscled torso within reaching distance.

“You know, I’ve always appreciated a man who knows what he wants.” Viktor said, moving closer to Yuuri to grip the edge of his shirt, Yuuri nodding as Viktor pulled it up over his head.

“I know I want you. But, there’s a lot I still haven’t figured out.” Yuuri said. Viktor simply took Yuuri’s hand in his, and placed it on his chest. God, Yuuri could feel his heartbeat.

“We can figure them out together. But, if you want something, tell me. And, if you don’t, please tell me.”

“I want to kiss you.” So he did. Their lips met without hesitation, just as they did the night before. Yuuri could feel Viktor’s tongue running along the seam of his lips, and he parted for him, tongues running along teeth and playing with each other, drawing sounds from Yuuri he wasn’t sure he had made before. They were shifting slowly, Yuuri forwards and Viktor back, until Yuuri realized he was straddling Viktor completely on his couch. He pulled Viktor’s hair, diving back in for a kiss that was a facade for grinding his ass into Viktor’s interested erection. In retaliation, Viktor bit his lip, causing Yuuri to whine. The feeling of closeness was absolutely addicting, the feeling of bare chest to bare chest electric, Viktor’s fingers low on his waist exhilarating. When they finally parted for more than a second, Yuuri saw Viktor’s mouth, red and wet, knowing that his was the same. 

“Oh god.” Yuuri said, panting. “Wow.” 

“Yeah,” Viktor said, almost laughing. His pupils were blown, he looked ravenous. His hands that were on his waist before were now fully gripping his ass, keeping him in position as Viktor kissed a line down his neck, stopping to reinforce the mark he had left the night before.

“Viktor, can we go to the bedroom?” Yuuri said, finally moving up off the other man, and standing. He shuffled awkwardly, knowing you could see how hard he was through his sweats. Viktor stood up, but what Yuuri didn’t expect was for Viktor to throw him over his shoulder like he weighed absolutely nothing, carrying him to the bed they slept in the night before and set him down on the sheets. 

Yuuri gaped at him, surprised but so insanely turned on by his display of strength.

“What?” Viktor said, grin bordering on teasing. 

“Viktor. I know I said I’ve never done this before. But to be clear, I’ve got lots of toys, and I know how to use them. And I do. Frequently, while thinking of you. So I mean it when I say I want you to fuck me into the mattress so hard that everyone in this building will know your name.”

_ “Bozhe moi.”  _

And Yuuri didn’t even get to ask for a translation, because Viktor was on top of him in a second, lips trailing down to the waist of his sweats, and he pulled them down in one go, Yuuri scrambling to free his feet. Viktor didn't waste a second, grabbing Yuuri’s cock in one hand and licking a broad stripe up the underside.

“Oh fuck,” he sighed out, as Viktor’s lips took him in, all the way to the back of his throat, where he swallowed around it, pulling back to swirl his tongue and hollow his cheeks. He alternated this movement back and forth, grabbing Yuuri’s hands and guiding them to his hair, allowing him to grip the silver locks and move him how he saw fit. 

It probably wasn’t very long, only a few minutes, until Yuuri felt the tightness coil in his stomach. But, oh, they were wonderful minutes. 

“Viktor, I’m gonna,” He looked down in time to see Viktor pull off his dick, say “Inside,” and sink back down. And then it was over for him. He came down Viktor’s throat and he didn’t even flinch, just swallowed it down, and licked at Yuuri’s cock until he was shivering and overstimulated.

“Where’s the lube?” Viktor said, a little hoarse.

“Bedside drawer.” Yuuri said, dazed. Viktor winked at him as he retrieved the half empty bottle. He finally yanked his sweats down, although a dark patch had stained the grey fabric long ago, and Yuuri tried not to stare at his dick, but it was definitely as pretty and perfect as Viktor was, also, it was fucking huge.

God, his mouth was watering. He was so depraved. 

“Yuuri?”

“Huh?” 

“I asked if you wanted me to finger you? Did you zone out?” He chuckled. Yuuri flushed. Had he really zoned out thinking about sucking his cock?

“Yuuuuuri. Tell me what’s on your mind?”

“Nope.”

“Yuuri.” Viktor looked unimpressed. “Communication. Virginity might mean nothing to you but you’re allowed to be nervous.”

“Oh! No, I’m not nervous. I zoned out thinking about sucking your dick.” Yuuri said, willing to be honest only because Viktor was so considerate.

The sound Viktor made could really only be called a growl. “Later. You can suck it later. I’m too impatient.”

“That’s more like it.” Yuuri said, moving to kiss him. He could taste himself on Viktor’s tongue, moaning as Viktor made his way down the bed again, in between Yuuri’s legs. Once he popped the cap on the lube, a slick finger found little resistance as he entered Yuuri. The second finger was met with more resistance, but soon Yuuri found himself pushing back to meet his fingers, hearing his own voice beg for a third. Viktor’s fingers were longer than his own, they found his prostate and abused it until Yuuri was shaking, noticing that he had gotten hard all over again.

“Yuuri, what do you want?” Viktor’s voice was low and dark with want.

“Viktor,” Yuuri cried out, not sure if he could say more.

“Tell me what you want,”

“Need you to, ah, fuck me.”

Viktor flipped them around again, so Yuuri was on top of Viktor. He gave him an unimpressed look.

“I know you want me to, uh, ‘fuck you into the mattress’ and I also really,  _ really, _ want that, but you should be in control for a few minutes. Until it feels good for you.”

Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s cock, making the man hiss, finding the lube and coating it completely. He positioned himself over it. 

“You just want to grab my butt, don’t make excuses.” Yuuri huffed, as he sunk down, taking in the head of Viktor’s cock. Just the head, and he felt so full? He braced himself on Viktor’s shoulders, relaxing a little as he moved down a few inches. He moaned, more of a whine, as he realized that Viktor was definitely bigger than all of his toys. He gazed down at Viktor, who had his eyes shut, breathing heavy, like he was trying not to slam up into him.

The next bit down and Yuuri realized that he would be absolutely ruined for any of those toys ever again. Nothing could ever compare to this, the warmth of it, the feeling of fullness. He cried out as he finally sunk all the way down. God, he could feel him so deep, and he was so relaxed that he never once felt real pain, only the stretch and the fact that all his nerves were alight and his brain had definitely overloaded. 

Viktor still had his eyes screwed tight, so Yuuri leaned forward to whisper, “I can feel you so deep.”

He startled, losing his focus and moving his hips up, like he could possibly get any deeper. Yuuri moaned, then laughed, as he drew himself up a few inches, only to sink down again. Nothing had ever felt so good on his own, and he began to feel himself speed up, feeling the burn in his thighs as he rode Viktor, searching for his prostate. Viktor, who had stayed mostly still until that point, had begun to gently thrust his hips into Yuuri, and that little change in angle made all the difference. He nailed Yuuri’s prostate head on, and Yuuri screamed, moving even faster on his cock. He could hear the  _ thump _ of the headboard into the wall over and over again, the rhythm faltering as his thighs grew tired.

Viktor finally took the hint, gently pulling out of him, and turning them around. Yuuri found a lot of enjoyment in Viktor hauling his legs over his shoulders, but he also felt empty, so he was delighted when he felt that thick cock enter him again, all the way to the hilt with one quick snap.

Viktor had virtually bent him in half, and he began pumping in and out in long strokes that took the breath out of Yuuri each time. The pleasure was overwhelming him, he could feel his throat was hoarse from shouting and moaning and crying out, only quieted by Viktor’s kisses, which were becoming sloppier by the second. 

Yuuri tried to reach down and stroke his own cock, but Viktor grabbed his hand and pinned it down, managing to say “You’re gonna come only from this cock.”

So Yuuri was resigned to taking it, every hard stroke sending pleasureful zaps up his spine while all the while he listened to the  _ thump thump thump _ of the headboard hitting the wall.

It became too much, he was too full and it felt too good, all it took was Viktor asking “do you want me to come inside?” for Yuuri to nod frantically as he was flung off the edge. He came in long spurts on his own stomach, whiting out for a moment, coming back to reality to see Viktor fall apart on top of him, and to feel him come inside, flooding his insides with warmth. 

They stayed connected like that for a few moments, eyes locked together with intensity, until Viktor slowly pulled out of him. Yuuri whined as he felt his come start to drip out of him, Viktor transfixed at the sight as he pushed some of his spend back up into him with his fingers. Yuuri moaned, oversensitive.

“Alright, okay,” Viktor conceded, moving to the side of Yuuri and laying next to him.

“Holy heck.” Yuuri said.

“Yeah,” Viktor agreed.

“That was,”

“Amazing.”

“Mind-blowing. Is it always like that?” He asked, curious.

Viktor turned towards him. “No, it’s never been like that for me before.”

Yuuri tried to turn, but his thighs were beginning to ache already. “Ow.”

“I tried to tell you that you’d be sore.”

“If I wasn’t sore I’d be disappointed.” Yuuri smiled.

“Yuuri, I love you very much, but I’m about 50 percent sure you’re a sex demon.”

Yuuri laughed. “Well, I guess we’ll have to keep having sex. You know to make sure I’m a human. Ow, laughing hurts.”

Viktor chucked. “Let’s get you to a bath, you can soak it off.”

“Carry me.” Yuuri half-joked. 

“It’ll be way less sexy now.” Viktor said, but he got up off the bed, he turned towards Yuuri, looked up at the wall, and burst out laughing.

“Viktor, what is it, what’s so funny?” Yuuri heaved himself out of bed despite the cry of every muscle in his body and looked at the wall.

The poor wall had received it’s final banging, or perhaps hitting it from the other side had ruined whatever shaky balance it had achieved, and there was now a not-insignificant sized hole in the wall, exposing how thin the walls were, allowing them to see into Viktor’s room, or at the very least, his equally-tall headboard. 

Yuuri met Viktor’s gaze, and they both began laughing, until they were well and truly out-of breath.

…

They both ended up in Yuuri’s tub, and somehow Yuuri dozed off there, because when he woke up, he was in his bed, still naked, but clean. He felt as if he ran 10 miles without stretching first. Muscles that had never seen the light of day were sore. But he was happy. 

He heard particularly off-key humming in his kitchen, and so he decided to crawl out of bed, taking a few shaky fawn steps before finding his balance. He looked back at the watermelon-sized hole in his (their?) drywall, before laughing again. 

He grabbed a robe from his bathroom and went out into his kitchen, where Viktor was pouring water into cups, presumably for tea. He looked up at him and smiled.

“Good evening, sleeping beauty. The landlord called me.”

Yuuri blanched. “Why?”

Viktor smiled, shark-like. “We got 5 noise complaints.” He looked so proud.

Yuuri sat down at his kitchen island and put his head in his hands. “Fantastic, that’s another person I’ll never be able to look in the eyes.”

“He’s a jerk anyway. He told me that he doesn’t care what broke the wall, just that I have to fix it.”

…

Yuuri wouldn’t let Viktor be solely responsible for the hole in the wall. After all, he was a participant in its destruction. So they bought the plaster together, bought the measuring tape and the exacto knife and set to fixing the hole. 

They moved Yuuri’s bed out of the way, Yuuri cut away the loose edges, and placed in a new piece of wood to seal the wall back together. Viktor sealed it all up with the plaster, finishing it with paint.

“I hope that me being all handy-man right now turns you on tremendously, Yuuri.” Viktor said. He had donned grey sweats, again, and a loose white tank top, like he had planned to seduce Yuuri away from making him do any home repairing at all. And it had almost worked.

“You’ve got paint on your nose.” Viktor almost shrieked, running to the bathroom to wash his face. He returned, face free of paint. 

Yuuri continued. “It was nice, seeing you patch up a wall, though. I wonder if I should hire you for more home improvements.”

Viktor groaned. “I’m calling a contractor for all of our future home improvements, Yuuri.”

Yuuri flushed. “ _ Our  _ home improvements?”

Viktor looked positively pink, realizing what he had just said. “Oh, uh, I mean--”

“Viktor?”

“When I think about my future home, you’re there.” And Yuuri couldn’t help it, he kissed Viktor in his construction zone of a bedroom, until they were both smiling ear to ear.

“When I think about my future anything, you’re there too. I can’t imagine a future without you, Viktor.”

Viktor looked so full of joy that Yuuri thought he might cry. “That almost sounds like a marriage proposal.” He held his hands in his.

“We should probably go on a date first, Viktor.”

…

A year later, when they had moved into their new house, Viktor kept his promise and hired a contractor for the construction. The house had been updated to their needs, and they were finally able to live in their dream house together.

Yuuri looked fondly at the rings on their fingers. It hadn’t taken very much time at all before he had proposed with the gold band Viktor now wore. Viktor had shouted “Yes!” at the top of his lungs, before taking out the box he had been hanging onto the whole night, so he could propose as well. Yuuri wore that ring proudly.

Yuuri made Katsudon for their first meal in the new house. It wasn’t quite as good as Hiroko’s, but Viktor loved it. Viktor loved everything about him.

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile.

“What?” Viktor said.

“I’m just really happy. I love it here, and I’m here with you.” Viktor reached out and held his hand.

“I know,  _ zvezda.  _ I can’t believe we’re getting married soon.”

“I can’t believe we’re letting Phichit make the cake a surprise,” Yuuri groaned, and Viktor chuckled. Makkachin woofed happily from his spot on the floor.

“You know what my favorite thing in this house is?” Viktor asked. 

“Hm?” Yuuri asked.

He smiled, full of mischief. “The walls are very sturdy.”

Yuuri sighed. _Well, once a wallbanger, always a wallbanger…_ _if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em._

“I’m sure we can put them to the test.”

FIN.


End file.
